doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Asylum of the Daleks
|ant = Pond Life |sig = Dinosaurs on a Spaceship |hecho ant = A Town Called Mercy |hecho sig = The Angels Take Manhattan }}Asylum of the Daleks (El manicomio de los Daleks) es el primer episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Además de ser el primer guión de Steven Moffat con los Daleks como adversarios principales, también sirvió como el origen de las principales tramas de la temporada: el final de los viajes de Amy y Rory en la TARDIS y el principio del misterio alrededor de la identidad de Clara Oswald. El episodio creó algo de duda respecto a la fuerza del amor entre Amy y Rory — algo que acabaría demostrándose de manera definitiva en The Angels Take Manhattan — e introdujo a la audiencia a Oswald como la "chica suflé", un apodo que acabaría cobrando mayor resonancia al final de la temporada. Como producción, el episodio supuso una gran victoria en la guerra de Moffat contra los spoilers, ya que la sorpresa de la aparición de Jenna-Louise Coleman se preservó globalmente. A pesar de que han habido varias proyecciones del episodio antes de su emisión original, no parece haberse filtrado ningún detalle importante de su presencia en informes de prensa o en redes sociales. El episodio también fue importante para los fans del diseño de los Daleks, ya que aparecieron diversos modelos distintos de Dalek incluyendo los de 1960, pero brevemente. Respecto al diseño de los Daleks de BBC Wales, se revirtió la implicación hecha en Victory of the Daleks de que los "Daleks de colores" destruirían a todos los de bronce (de la era de Russell T. Davies) restantes al ser inferiores. En vez de eso, los Daleks de Davies han aparecido superando enormemente en número a los de colores y ambas versiones han aparecido trabajando juntas en una estructura gubernamental introducida por Moffat llamada el "Parlamento de los Daleks". El episodio hizo notables contradicciones de la información de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo hechas en la era de Davies al re-introducir Skaro en televisión por primera vez desde Remembrance of the Daleks. Específicamente contradice, entre otras historias, a Daleks in Manhattan en la que el Culto de Skaro comenta que el planeta fue destruido. No obstante, el planeta aparece en un estado de ruina, lo que sugiere que con la destrucción quizás se refieran a las civilizaciones Dalek. Sinopsis El Undécimo Doctor y sus ex-acompañantes Amy Pond y Rory Williams son utilizados como arma secreta por los Daleks para bajar las defensas del Manicomio Dalek y permitir un ataque orbital a los prisioneros Dalek, ya que hay peligro de que rompan las defensas. ¿Podrá el Doctor salvar el día, junto con el matrimonio de sus acompañantes, tan fácilmente como arregla su pajarita? Argumento right|250px En Skaro, una mujer llamada Darla se reúne con el Undécimo Doctor en una enorme estatua Dalek. Pide al Doctor que salve a su hija de un campamento de prisioneros Dalek, lugar del que ha escapado. Sin embargo, el Doctor nota que todo es una trampa: sin saberlo, Darla en realidad se ha convertido en una agente durmiente de los Daleks. En cuanto él lo menciona, la programación de Darla se activa y ella aturde al Doctor mientras un platillo Dalek aparece. En la Tierra, Amy Pond se encuentra posando para la cámara hasta que su secretaria le dice que su marido la quiere ver. Ella señala que ya no tiene un marido y camina hacia una sala de maquillaje, donde Rory le pide que firme los papeles del divorcio, bromeando al decir que Amy tan solo estaba "haciendo pucheros" a la cámara. Ella firma los papeles y él se marcha, momento en que la maquilladora de Amy, Cassandra, entra. Pero Cassandra también es una marioneta Dalek y acaba teletransportando a Amy. Mientras tanto, Rory se mete en un autobús y el conductor resulta ser otra marioneta que teletransporta a Rory hacia los Daleks. left|250px Rory se despierta en una especie de celda con Amy y mira a través de una pequeña ventana, viendo que están en el espacio con una armada de platillos Dalek acompañándoles. Son llevados hacia el Parlamento de los Daleks, donde el Doctor comenta que es finalmente Navidad para los Daleks ya que por fin han logrado capturar a su mayor enemigo. Para su sorpresa, los Daleks no tienen intención de exterminarle. Preguntándose por qué razón le han capturado, el Doctor descubre otra sorpresa: los Daleks quieren que él les salve. "Bueno, esto es nuevo." Los Daleks les llevan hacia un planeta al que llaman el Manicomio, lugar que el Doctor solo conocía como leyenda. Es un sitio en el que los Daleks se libran de aquellos de los suyos que acaban mal: los locos, destrozados por batallas e incontrolables. El Doctor se disgusta al oír que los Daleks no destruyen a dichos sujetos ya que encuentran a su "Odio Divino" como algo precioso. Todo el planeta está automatizado y rodeado por un escudo impenetrable, pero los Daleks han detectado una señal de origen desconocido en el planeta: el Doctor la rastrea hacia una mujer llamada Oswin Oswald, que ha estado ocultándose en los restos de la nave Alaska durante un año. right|250px El Doctor descubre que al colisionarse el Alaska, rompió los escudos del planeta, creando el riesgo de la huida de los prisioneros. Un planeta lleno de Daleks enloquecidos deambulando en libertad es algo que aterra incluso a los Daleks, que han capturado al Doctor para lidiar con la amenaza. Los Daleks explican que han secuestrado a Amy y a Rory por que sus datos muestran que él siempre está junto con acompañantes. Como el escudo es todavía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a un asalto desde órbita, el Doctor y sus acompañantes serán enviados hacia el planeta para desactivar el escudo para que pueda ser "limpiado" (de todo tipo de vida). Los tres reciben pulseras protectoras para que no puedan verse afectados por la "Nanonube" que rodea el planeta y son enviados sin más prolegómenos a través del rayo de gravedad. left|250px Amy es la primera en volver en si tras aterrizar y ve a un hombre con ropa blanca acercándose. En pánico, ella trata de huir mientras él la persigue. El Doctor es el siguiente en recobrar la conciencia, descubriendo al ojo de un Dalek vigilándole; Oswin ha descubierto a los visitantes. Comunicándose con ella gracias a la radio, el Doctor decide buscar a Amy y a Rory. Él y Amy no tardan en encontrarse y el hombre, Harvey, revela que él formaba parte de la tripulación de la Alaska. Buscando a Rory, el Doctor acaba rastreando lecturas hacia un agujero en el suelo; Rory se encuentra por debajo de ellos, dentro de las instalaciones. Al no poder llegar hacia Rory por el momento, el Doctor y Amy deciden ayudar a Harvey. right|250px Llegando a la nave, resulta que el resto de la tripulación de Harvey ha muerto, habiéndose descompuesto en esqueletos. El Doctor revela al confuso hombre, que afirma que estaban vivos dos horas atrás, que la tripulación en realidad ha estado muerta durante mucho tiempo (al menos un año). La situación empeora considerablemente cuando Harvey recuerda que él también falleció... el frío ha preservado su cuerpo y la nanonube le ha convertido en una de las marionetas Dalek encargadas de mantener al manicomio en funcionamiento. Con su programación activándose, Harvey intenta atacar al Doctor y a Amy, pero ambos rápidamente logran encerrarle en la unidad de almacenamiento de la nave. left|250px El Doctor explica que la nanonube transformará a todo lo que no esté protegido por las pulseras Dalek, sea vivo o muerto. Amy señala la segunda parte de su explicación; sea vivo o MUERTO... incluyendo a la tripulación fallecida que les rodea. Cuando los putrefactos cascarones empiezan a cobrar vida, el Doctor y Amy huyen hacia otra parte de la nave. Los atacantes atrapan a Amy durante un momento hasta que el Doctor logra cogerla y encerrarles. No obstante, observan a través de un monitor que uno de los no-muertos tiene una pulsera; es la de Amy, que ya no está con ella, lo cual le pone en peligro de convertirse en una marioneta Dalek. Oswin contacta con el Doctor y Amy, informándoles de que hay una escalera que lleva hacia la parte inferior, su única salida. right|250px En otro lugar, Rory recobra la conciencia y ve que está bajo tierra. Oswin hace contacto con él y le guía por las instalaciones mientras él pasa por varios Daleks desactivados por los pasillos. Rory accidentalmente tropieza con un objeto de metal, provocando un ruido que despierta a uno de los Daleks. El Dalek parece empezar a hablar y confunde a Rory, que cree que quiere uno de los orbes que han caído de su estructura. La voz del Dalek finalmente funciona correctamente; había estado intentando decir "Exterminar." Rory corre por la sala y se encierra en la sala de teletransportes del otro lado. Tras un par de bromas flirteando, Oswin le dice a Rory que guiará al Doctor y a Amy hacia él. left|250px En los túneles bajo la nave, Amy insiste en preguntar al Doctor qué le pasará. El Doctor explica que la nanonube le borrará las memorias, "reemplazará el amor con el odio" y la transformará en una marioneta Dalek. La memoria es lo primero en verse afectado y, aún peor, ya ha empezado; el Doctor ya le ha explicado cuatro veces lo que le va a pasar. El Doctor anima a Amy a que se centre en el miedo que siente para mantenerse humana; los Daleks no sienten miedo. Los dos se dirigen hacia la salida, pero al oír a los Daleks fuera de la sala de teletransportes diciendo "Exterminar", se ven obligados a regresar. El Doctor pregunta a Oswin cuantos Daleks hay ante ellos mientras Amy deambula, viendo a personas en la sala posterior. Pero el Doctor le informa de que su percepción se está viendo afectada; en realidad, está mirando a varios Daleks. Un Dalek avanza hacia ellos, identificando al Doctor; el Doctor se burla del Dalek descompuesto por tener el rayo de la muerte inutilizable, pero el Dalek activa su programa de autodestrucción esperando acabar con él. En cuanto lo hace, el Doctor le hace ir hacia atrás, haciendo que explote justo al acercarse a los demás Daleks. right|250px Rory escucha la explosión y deja la sala de teletransportes, encontrándose a varias estructuras de Daleks destrozadas. Preguntándose quien ha matado a todos los Daleks, Rory ve al Doctor llevando a la inconsciente Amy en brazos. Con una sonrisa, el Doctor le pregunta retóricamente "¿Quién crees?". En la sala de teletransportes, el Doctor explica la situación a Rory, descubriendo que hay suficiente poder como para teletransportarles hacia la nave Dalek de la órbita en cuanto el campo de defensa esté desactivado. Oswin señala que la hostilidad — algo que Amy demuestra al dar un guantazo a Rory — es la primera señal de que la conversión se está produciendo. Amy bromea diciendo "obviamente alguien jamás ha estado en Escocia," dando a entender que normalmente es hostil. Oswin pide que se la lleven con ellos, pero el Doctor la cuestiona preguntándose como obtiene los ingredientes para hacer los suflés que ella menciona. Sus acompañantes le dicen que deje el tema; necesitan salir del planeta antes de que pierdan a Amy para siempre. left|250px El Doctor entonces se pregunta como Oswin no es afectada por la nanonube y ella comenta que utilizó su genialidad para crear un escudo que lo bloquea. Dejando a Amy y a Rory atrás, el Doctor se dirige a encontrar a Oswin, que se niega a desactivar el escudo hasta que la rescaten. Rory ofrece a Amy su pulsera para que se mantenga como humana más tiempo; afirma que en él la nanonube tardaría más tiempo en realizar la conversión. Él explica su razonamiento diciendo que como el amor se transforma en odio, él durará más tiempo por que siempre la ha amado más de lo que ella le ha amado a él, haciendo referencia a los 2000 años que pasó protegiéndola como un Auton mientras ella estaba dentro de la Pandórica. right|250px Según los dos discuten, se revela que Amy se ha quedado estéril por culpa de algo causado por el Silencio cuando ella estuvo en La Huida del Demonio; Rory pensaba que Amy simplemente le había dejado, pero en realidad, ella sabía que él siempre quiso tener niños, así que le dejó para que tuviese una mejor oportunidad de tenerlos con otra persona, mencionando que tal sacrificio es mucho mayor que su vigilia de dos milenios. De pronto, los dos se dan cuenta de que el Doctor ha puesto en Amy su pulsera mientras ella estaba inconsciente; al parecer es inmune a la nanonube de todas formas, de modo que aprovechó para tenderles una trampa y forzarles a arreglar sus problemas matrimoniales. Mientras tanto, el Doctor accede a la zona de "tratamientos intensivos"; en ella yacen Daleks derrotados en batallas con sus primera, segunda y tercera encarnaciones. Cuando el Doctor menciona que ellos le "sobrevivieron", los Daleks (sin sus armas) vuelven a la vida y le arrinconan contra la puerta que lleva a Oswin con la intención de vengarse. Afortunadamente, Oswin piratea la Pathweb (el centro de conocimiento compartido de los Daleks) y borra todos los datos sobre el Doctor, haciendo que se olviden de él. left|250px Los Daleks desquiciados regresan tranquilamente a sus celdas y vuelven a "dormir". El Doctor dice que es imposible tal pirateo; incluso él no fue capaz de hacerlo. Oswin le invita a pasar a conocer a la persona que lo hizo. Sin embargo, en cuanto entra en la sala, descubre algo profundamente triste: Oswin también es un Dalek. La sala en la que ella creía estar solamente existe en su imaginación. El Doctor explica que la escalera que él utilizó para llegar a la instalación fue originalmente utilizada por ella cuando era humana. Oswin fue capturada por los Daleks y por su genialidad, fue convertida completamente en un Dalek en vez de simplemente pasar a ser una marioneta. right|250px Al principio Oswin se niega a creerle, pero el Doctor señala que ella no habría podido obtener huevos y leche para sus suflés durante un año entero ya que se acabarían los suministros. La aterradora realidad lleva a Oswin a recordar su exploración de las instalaciones, su captura por los Daleks y su conversión. Poco a poco, Oswin acaba revirtiéndose hacia una personalidad Dalek, gritando "¡Exterminar!" El Doctor le grita a Oswin para que retome el control de si misma, lo cual parece funcionar ya que se oye como ella empieza a llorar. Entonces, ella pregunta al Doctor por qué los Daleks le odian tanto, averiguando que él siempre previene que ellos consigan sus objetivos. Aceptando su destino, Oswin (todavía imaginándose en la sala falsa) pide al Doctor que la recuerde, explicando que el escudo alrededor del manicomio ha sido retirado. El Doctor se lo agradece y — siguiendo su comentario — corre por su vida. "Corre, chico listo, y recuérdame." left|250px En la sala de teletransportes, Rory se pregunta cuanto tiempo pueden esperar al Doctor. Amy dice que durante el resto de sus vidas y ambos empiezan a besarse. El Doctor regresa e intenta llamar su atención — "¡Por Dios santo!" comenta, molesto ya que Amy y Rory siempre se besan en los peores momentos. El Doctor activa el teletransporte. En la nave del Parlamento de los Daleks, el Dalek Supremo informa de que la destrucción del manicomio ha sido un éxito. De pronto, se dispara la alarma; un teletransporte desde el manicomio ha tenido lugar, lo que significa que probablemente están siendo atacados. La voz del Doctor se oye desde los altavoces, diciendo que se le dan bien los teletransportes y asomándose desde la TARDIS, llamando a los Daleks "prignados". Ellos demandan al Doctor que se identifique, para su sorpresa; él les dice quien es, pero los Daleks parecen confundirse. Todos los Daleks empiezan a preguntar "¿Qué Doctor?" y él nota que Oswin ha suprimido toda la información sobre él — no solo para los Daleks en tratamiento intensivo sino para todos ellos, en todas partes. El Doctor se ríe, "nunca dejaréis de preguntarlo." right|250px Ignorando a los Daleks, el Doctor entra en la TARDIS y se marcha, dejando a Amy y a Rory de vuelta en su hogar. Despidiéndose del Doctor, Amy le sonríe a Rory y entra en la casa; los dos vuelven a estar juntos. Rory sonríe y empieza a celebrarlo a solas, con alegría, aunque se calma cuando Amy dice "te estoy viendo". En la sala de control de la TARDIS, el Doctor continúa riéndose consigo mismo y diciendo "¿Qué Doctor?", repitiendo la pregunta múltiples veces con alegría y preparando a la TARDIS para acudir a su próxima aventura. Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Oswin Oswald - Jenna-Louise Coleman * Darla von Karlsen - Anamaria Marinca * Cassandra - Naomi Ryan * Harvey - David Gyasi * Voz de los Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek 1 - Barnaby Edwards * Dalek 2 - Nicholas Pegg Equipo Referencias Daleks *Los Daleks tienen a un primer ministro. *Los Daleks se refieren al Undécimo Doctor como el "depredador de los Daleks". *Aunque se han sometido a una forma renovada de Daleks desde TV: Victory of the Daleks, todavía pueden verse los Daleks de diseños antiguos en el "senado". *Los Daleks tienen la habilidad de convertir a personas en sus marionetas a través del uso de nanogenes. Los Señores del Tiempo son inmunes a esta tecnología. *Después del pirateo de Oswin a la Pathweb, los Daleks se olvidan de quien es el Doctor, gritando "¿Qué Doctor?" ("Doctor Who?") al unísono. Esto se integra al arco argumental de la pregunta, algo que el Doctor ha de responder en los campos de Trenzalore. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) El Doctor *El Doctor se describe a si mismo como "la Tormenta Venidera". Hizo mención de este título por primera vez en TV: The Parting of the Ways. Individuos *Amy es ahora físicamente incapaz de tener hijos debido a los eventos de La Huida del Demonio. *Según Oswin recuerda su conversión, empieza a repetir "¿Dónde estoy?" múltiples veces, una frase que cobra un mayor significado hacia el final de la séptima temporada. Lo mismo se aplica a sus últimas palabras, "Corre, chico listo. Y recuérdame." Comidas y bebidas *Oswin comenta que ha estado sobreviviendo en su nave colisionada cocinando suflés; esto perturba al Doctor, ya que ella no tendría acceso a tanta leche o huevos. Cuando él lo menciona, Oswin se ve obligada a darse cuenta de lo que le ha pasado en realidad. Música *La música que reproduce Oswin es primero "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" y luego "Toreador, en garde!" de la ópera Carmen. *El Doctor afirma haber interpretado con el triángulo para la grabación de "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" cuando la oyen estando en el parlamento de los Daleks. *La música que se oye durante la sesión de fotos de Amy al principio del episodio es "Feel the Love", de Rudimental con John Newman. Planetas *Skaro es el planeta natal de los Daleks. Todavía existe, con los restos de un enorme edificio en forma de Dalek. *Los Daleks tienen un planeta manicomio. Tecnología de transportes *El Doctor alardea de tener una mira excepcional con los teletransportes tras teletransportarse a si mismo y a los Pond hacia su TARDIS. Notas *La presencia de Jenna-Louise Coleman en este episodio fue guardado en secreto, a pesar de que el episodio ha tenido varios previos antes de su emisión. Después de esta, Coleman y Moffat publicaron declaraciones agradeciéndoselo a los fans y a los medios por guardar el debut de Coleman (meses antes de su primer episodio oficial, el especial de Navidad de 2012) en secreto. *Esta historia se estrenó en Australia inmediatamente después de la transmisión de Reino Unido a las 5:10 am. Esta es la primera vez que Doctor Who debuta así en Australia. Este tipo de retransmisión se retomó el 8 de septiembre. *[[Archivo:Logo_AOTD.png|thumb|El logo especial de Asylum of the Daleks.]]La historia marca la primera aparición de una nueva secuencia de título. Contiene la misma música y animación del vórtice temporal tal y como en las dos anteriores temporadas, pero la fuente de los créditos de apertura y el estilo del logo cambian. La secuencia parece tener también ajustes de color (el vórtice es verde, mientras que la TARDIS es de un color más oscuro en contraste con el amarillo brillante de la luz emanada de sus ventanas). El material también tiene un enfoque menos fuerte, dando la sensación de una atmósfera onírica. **El logo de la serie tiene un patrón de círculos de forma similar a los Daleks, acorde con la temática del episodio. Los logotipos de los cinco primeros episodios de la temporada y el especial Navideño de 2012 tuvieron un diseño temático relacionado cada episodio, algo que se dejó de hacer a partir de The Bells of Saint John. *Una precuela se estrenó en iTunes poco antes de la emisión del episodio. *El episodio fue visto en el Festival de Televisión Internacional de Edimburgo en agosto, al igual que Let's Kill Hitler en 2011. *Esta es la primera historia televisada de los Dalek en estar situada principalmente en otro planeta y no en la Tierra desde Revelation of the Daleks. *En la sala del manicomio en la que Amy es capturada, una luz se encuentra parpadeando, un posible aviso de lo que sucedería en TV: The Angels Take Manhattan. De la misma forma, la explosión del planeta manicomio también podrían ser un tipo de prefiguración, ya que las explosiones se convirtieron en un tema recurrente durante la séptima temporada. Localizaciones del rodaje *Las escenas en la superficie del manicomio se grabaron durante la producción del tercer episodio de la temporada, A Town Called Mercy, en las montañas de Sierra Nevada en España. Errores de producción *El primer Dalek al que se acerca Rory dentro del manicomio tiene señalizadores a ambos lados de su perspectiva, pero cuando la cámara está detrás del Dalek, la luz de su mano derecha no aparece. *El Doctor tiene un yeso en su dedo que desaparece y reaparece. *En la escena final donde el Doctor está en la TARDIS, se puede ver la cámara cenital reflejada en el suelo de cristal de la consola. *Cuando el Doctor, Amy y Rory están en la Celda de Contención Dalek, la plataforma circular en la que están se levanta. En una toma, aparecen ellos y los Daleks mirándolos (el Doctor está mirando hacia "nosotros) pero en la siguiente toma, el Doctor está mirando hacia arriba. *Cuando el Doctor dice "¡Es Navidad!" en el Parlamento de los Daleks, la toma muestra Daleks de la era de Russell T. Davies y los del Nuevo Paradigma. Excepto en la toma que fue invertida, donde las ventosas están donde las armas, y las armas donde las ventosas. *Los planos generales del Parlamento Dalek no coinciden con los de detalle. Continuidad *El estilo del manicomio es similar a la ciudad en la que el Primer Doctor se encontró por primera vez a los Daleks. (TV: The Daleks) *La "muerte" del Doctor es un conocimiento extendido alrededor del universo. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) *Rory menciona haber estado esperando junto a una caja durante dos mil años. (TV: The Big Bang) *En el manicomio, los nanogenes convierten a personas tanto vivas como muertas en Daleks. El Doctor se ha encontrado previamente con nanogenes que alteraban a humanos convirtiéndoles en criaturas hostiles. (TV: The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances) *Varios modelos de Daleks de distintos puntos de la historia aparecen. Varios de los Daleks de bronce de la era de la Guerra del Tiempo aparecen (a partir de TV: Dalek), un Dalek Estratega y uno o más Daleks Supremos del Nuevo Paradigma Dalek (a partir de TV: Victory of the Daleks), un Dalek de Armas Especiales (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks), varios Daleks Renegados (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks), algunos de los primeros Daleks plateados (TV: The Daleks, The Evil of the Daleks), los modelos de Dalek grises plomizos (TV: Day of the Daleks hasta TV: The Five Doctors), al menos un Dalek Ironside (TV: Victory of the Daleks), un Dalek blanco y negro cubierto por telarañas (TV: Death to the Daleks), un Dalek de cúpula negra (TV: The Evil of the Daleks), y un Dalek negro idéntico a Dalek Sec. (TV: Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan, Evolution of the Daleks) *Los Daleks de la sección de tratamiento intensivo del manicomio son sobrevivientes de encuentros con el Doctor en planetas tales como Spiridon (TV: Planet of the Daleks), Kembel (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan), Aridius (TV: The Chase), Vulcan (TV: The Power of the Daleks) y Exxilon. (TV: Death to the Daleks) **Esto confirma que al menos alguna versión de estos eventos han sucedido en la línea temporal actual, así como el viaje del Cuarto Doctor a Skaro y el Big Bang Dos. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, The Big Bang) *El Doctor alardea de tener una mira excepcional con teletransportes tras teletransportarse a si mismo y a los Pond hacia la TARDIS. Rose Tyler señaló anteriormente que el Doctor era "bueno con los teletransportes". (TV: Boom Town) *Los campamentos de prisioneros de los Daleks son mencionados y el Doctor expresa cierta familiaridad con ellos. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) *La burla del Doctor a un Dalek diciendo que carece de utilidad sin un arma hace eco de cuando el Noveno Doctor dijo algo similar. (TV: Dalek) *Esta no es la primera ocasión en que los Daleks han solicitado la ayuda de su mayor adversario. (TV: The Evil of the Daleks, AUDIO: The Juggernauts) *Esta no es la primera ocasión en que el mentón del Undécimo Doctor es el objetivo de burlas. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) *Una vez más el Doctor expresa abiertamente ante los Daleks el extremo disgusto y odio que siente por ellos. (TV: Dalek, Victory of the Daleks) *Los Daleks previamente han convertido a humanos en Daleks en el planeta Necros (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) y después de la huida del Emperador Dalek de la Guerra del Tiempo. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) **Además, los Daleks en un momento planearon la creación de híbridos humanos-Dalek (TV: The Evil of the Daleks), mientras que el Culto de Skaro acabó teniendo éxito (en cierto modo) en llevar a cabo algo similar. (TV: Daleks in Manhattan/''Evolution of the Daleks) *Se ha visto a Rory llevando una pequeña linterna anteriormente. (TV: ''The Vampires of Venice) *El Doctor en una ocasión entregó un disco a Mickey Smith para que borrase todos los datos acerca de él de la internet de forma similar a como Oswin borró toda la información sobre él del centro de conocimiento de los Dalek. (TV: World War Three) *Esta es la primera interacción con un eco temporal de la futura acompañante Clara Oswald que el Doctor recuerda, habiendo estado previamente cerca de ecos similares durante sus previas encarnaciones. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) *Las escenas inmediatamente anteriores a la llegada del Doctor en el manicomio son muy similares a la llegada del Primer Doctor en Mira. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) *El Doctor se dirige a buscar a Oswin dejando a Amy y a Rory con una forma de escapar en el caso de que no pueda regresar. De forma similar, el Primer Doctor ordenó a Bret Vyon que le dejase en Kembel si no regresase tras haber ido a buscar el Taranium. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) *Tanto los humanos como los Silenciosos son convertidos en marionetas Dalek durante el asedio en Trenzalore. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) *Los Daleks acabarían recuperando su información sobre el Doctor tras atacar el ordenador central papal durante el asedio de Trenzalore, donde convirtieron a la Madre Superiora Tasha Lem en una marioneta Dalek y cultivaron sus memorias del Doctor. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Lanzamiento Este episodio, junto con el resto de la primera mitad de la temporada (Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, A Town Called Mercy, The Power of Three, The Angels Take Manhattan) se estrenó en DVD y Blu-ray el 28 de octubre de 2012. Notas al pie de:Asylum of the Daleks en:Asylum of the Daleks fr:Asylum of the Daleks he:מקלטם של הדאלקים ru:Прибежище Далеков (ТВ история) Categoría:Episodios de 2012 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios y seriales exhibidos en el BFI Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XXI Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Skaro